Today's motor vehicles are generally equipped with a handle which is pulled to unlock the locking mechanism of the motor vehicle door thereby releasing the door and allowing the user to open the door of the vehicle in order to access the interior. Although pull handles of this type exhibit many positive characteristics, they do require detailed and precise hand movements which the user may not be able to perform easily under all circumstances. For example, when a user is carrying several items in the arms and needs to open the motor vehicle door, pulling a door handle becomes problematic. The user would be required to set some things down, pull the handle, open the door and pick those things up and finally get into the car. This is an inconvenient, time-consuming and overcomplicated task under the circumstances. Setting items down in the rain, snow or a damp environment may also not be acceptable.
This document relates to a new and improved handle operating system for a motor vehicle which allows a user to unlock the locking mechanism of the motor vehicle door by either pushing or pulling. When one approaches the vehicle carrying objects in both hands, the user may push the handle in order to open the door and this may be done without setting those objects down.